Traumatic
by Fariiess
Summary: Chapter 2 beginning... Kyungsoo terjebak di dunia seorang psycho. Ia terbangun dan mendapati kedua tangannya telah terborgol. Kaisoo - kaido fic EXO / MATURE content! mature adults / PSYCHO / CRIME / HARD / anak kecil jangan masuk. LOL!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **

**.**

**Author : Faris**

**.**

**Genre : Romance – psikolog – crime – Hurt – Mpreg**

**.**

**Rated : R /M+/MA **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : MATURE CONTENT! SADISM! YAOI! BLOOD! HARD! **

**.**

**Let's make a your position!**

**.**

**.**

**My story is begin…**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sesuatu terasa mengganjal di matanya, rasanya begitu berat untuk di buka, _" Mungkin akibat aku meminum terlalu banya alcohol semalam." _ Kyungsoo berpikir.

.

Namun sesaat ia merasa panik.

.

.

Tidak!

.

Tidak!

.

.

Ini bukan tentang bagaimana ia telah mabuk semalaman, setelah kesadarannya benar-benar pulih ia benar-benar merasakan besi melingkar di tangannya, Kain tebal menyesakan matanya.

.

"_Apa aku di culik?"_

_._

_._

Oh tidak! Kyungsoo membuang pikiran itu, bahwa tidak begitu naïf ia memikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya apakah ia akan mendapatkan siksaan.

.

.

Kyungsoo mencoba bergerak ke arah kiri dan kanan bermaksud memastikan. Namun uh—bahkan ini terlalu sempit. Dan ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah box kayu seperti peti mati. Kyungsoo terkejut dan setelahnya ia berpikir tidak yakin bahwa ia mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup untuk berlama di sini.

.

"_Oh aku akan mati." _

_._

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk sekedar berteriak. Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya.

.

"Tolong aku-"

.

"Seseorang di luar tolong aku!"

.

"Tolong!"

_._

Ia mendengar pintu dobrakan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sedikit lega.

"_Thank God!" _batin Kyungsoo lega.

.

"Aku disini!" Kyungsoo mencoba berteriak di tenaganya yang terakhir.

.

"Aku tahu."

Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali bergetar. Ini mungkin tidak penolong, pikirannya kabut~ suara yang ia dengar berat serak dan cukup menakutkan. Kyungsoo ber-asumsi bahwa dia adalah sang penculik.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan mendapat oksigen lebih dan berikutnya ia tahu peti telah di buka, "Hello Do Kyungsoo. Mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup?"

.

Kyungsoo kembali bergetar. Suara berat itu bertanya lagi. Begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo sehingga ia bisa merasakan nafas terengah dari suara berat itu.

.

Kyungsoo kembali mengumpulkan tenagannya untuk sekedar berucap. Namun, begitu naïf.

.

.

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat menggerakan lidahnya sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kirinya.

.

.

Perutnya…

.

.

Perutnya..

.

.

Lagi..

.

.

Dan lagi…

.

.

Kyungsoo hampir saja pingsan sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya di dekap. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi." Suara itu terdengar frustasi.

.

.

Di sela kesadarannya Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir tentang kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan suara berat tadi.

.

_Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi _

.

.

BLAM

.

.

Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo mendengar bahwa peti mati sudah di tutup dengan keras. Menyisakan Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

.

.

**Continued**

.

**Drabble fic! U know what drabble fic? Fic pendek di setiap chapternya. **

**.**

.

**Psikologi Fic – Mempermainkan perasaan – Pikiran Readers **

**.**

**.**

**Mature content!**

**.**

**.**

**DEWASA! Saya hanya tidak menginginkan adanya bash or flame di fic saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi, KEKERASAN! PSYCHO! TRAUMATIC! **

**.**

**.**

**Well, review guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : MATURE CONTENT! ADULTS! SADISM! YAOI! BLOOD! HARD! BDSM!**

**.**

**.**

**Let's make a your position!**

**.**

**.**

**My story is begin…**

.

.

"Uhukk uhukk," ini sudah cukup lama dan Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya sangat melilit, _"Oh aku akan segera mati." _Batinnya terus merutuk.

.

.

"_Tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan mati."_ Kyungsoo bergumam, saat indra pendengarannya memekik mendengar suara berisik gesekan panci.

.

_._

"_Ah aku selamat." _Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, saat peti di buka.

.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat lengan bajunya di tarik_, "Apa tidak bisa halus? Uh ini menyakitkan." _Rutuknya.

.

.

"Makan!" suara berat itu lagi, sebuah sendok mengarah ke bibir Kyungsoo. Memakannya setelah itu memuntahkannya.

.

.

"Sialan kau." Suara berat itu mengeram membuat Kyungsoo bergidik, "Makan bodoh!" tangan kasar menekan dahi Kyungsoo, mencoba membuka mulutnya.

.

.

Dengan paksa sebuah makanan telah Kyungsoo telan dengan enggan, rasanya aneh. Tentu saja.

.

.

Begitu keras dan melilit di setiap lidahnya, ini besi yang dihaluskan, ini bukan makanan orang itu tidak wajar Kyungsoo merutuk.

.

.

Lidahnya perih ia bersumpah bahwa darah kini melumer di mulutnya. Ia merasakan lagi sebuah gelas mencoba masuk ke mulutnya dengan paksa. Dengan rasa berat Kyungsoo mencoba meminumnya.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan ini benar-benar menjijikan!"

.

.

Darah anyir keluar hebat di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Dirasakannya lagi tangan tadi menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

.

.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan. Kau tahu hm?" ucap suara berat itu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas _mint_ keluar dari suara berat itu.

.

.

"Eungh." Kyungsoo melenguh saat bibirnya di kunci dengan bibir lain. Melumatnya dengan kasar, bibir bawahnya di gigit menyakitkan. Lidahnya seolah menyusup semua darah yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

.

.

Orang asing itu berdiri dan membanting tubuh Kyungsoo ke peti. ia mendongak dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang masih tersisa bekas darah Kyungsoo, "Wow kau sangat lezat."

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo mencegahnya sebelum peti tertutup. Ia harus mengatakannya harus.

.

.

"Apa lagi sayang? Kau menginginkanku?" orang asing itu menyeringai.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggigil, "S-sebenarnya kau siapa? Me-mengapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

.

.

"Ah.." orang asing menyeringai, "Namaku Kim Jongin! dan kenapa aku melakukan?" orang asing memberi celah di setiap perkataannya. "Karna itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

.

.

BLAM

.

.

Peti tertutup sebelum Kyungsoo menanyakan lebih jauh lagi. Beribu pertanyaan menyelubungi otak Kyungsoo. Ia ingin berteriak menanyakan lagi. Tapi.. bibirnya terlalu kelu dan perih untuk sekedar terbuka. Ujung bibirnya robek akibat gigitan seorang yang menyebut dirinya Kim Jongin.

..

.

"_Kim Jongin?"_

_._

_._

"_Kim Jongin?"_

_._

_._

"_Apa aku pernah mengenal sebelumnya?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kami benar belum mengenal satu sama lain benar?"_

_._

_._

"_Kim Jongin?"_

_._

_._

"_Oh memoriku begitu cekat."_

_._

_._

"_So damn much Kim Jongin!"_

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo terus mengumpat lirih sebelum matanya terpejam dan nafasnya tercekat. Berdoa bahwa esok ia akan terbangun dari mimpi kejam ini. Ia mempunyai kehidupan sendiri…

.

.

"_Bahkan Tuhan tidak mempedulikanku.." _

_._

_._

**Continued!**

**.**

**Well, kalian begitu menakjubkan! **

**Ada beberapa yang menananyakan saya. Sebenarnya ini sudah di buat English ver di live journal dan plot ide dari beta reader saya. Dan beta saya juga membuatnya di aff. **

**So, mungkin kalian tidak asing benar? **

**Dan oh.. pembuatan fic ini hanya ingin meningkatkan EYD saya di LOL~ **

**.**

**.**

**Nah! Jangan ada yang protes tentang kependekan fic ini! Saya sudah katakan!**

**It's drabble fic! Fic pendek disetiap chapter!**

**Jika ada yang bilang susah untuk mendapatkan feel. Saya jawab kenapa tidak mungkin? Saya sudah berusaha mendapatkannya. **

**Maaf menyinggung kalian. Dan sekali lagi… saya adalah HARDCORE FAN!**

**INI MATURE CONTENT + MATURE ADULTS!**

**SADISM!**

**Jangan baca kalau tidak suka! Never!**

**.**

**.**

**Last, give me review again guys!**


End file.
